The field of the present invention generally relates to data reading apparatus. More particularly, the field of the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for scanning items such as those bearing a bar code symbol.
Bar code scanners are well known for scanning the universal product code (xe2x80x9cUPCxe2x80x9d) and other types of bar codes on packages or containers, particularly in retail stores. Generally, in retail stores, bar code scanners are set up at check-out stands or are built into a horizontal check-out counter so that a laser beam is scanned up through a transparent window, defining a number of different scan lines. Normally, packages are placed by the customer on a counter, deck or conveyor. A check-out person then takes each package, visually locates the UPC or other bar code label on a surface of the package and moves the package through the laser""s scanning area.
Handheld devices have also been employed to read bar codes. One such handheld device is the wand. The wand has a detector positioned in its tip which is manually drawn across the bar code. In such a device, the wand must be oriented in the proper fashion and drawn across the bar code at the correct speed and preferably in the proper direction. For each complete pass across the bar code, the wand has one opportunity (i.e., one scan) to make a read. Wands frequently require repeated passes across the bar code to achieve a successful read.
Another device is the bar code scanner such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,463, to Joseph Rando, which is a handheld scanning device. The scanner body is generally in the shape of a gun which may be pointed or aimed at the bar code. The user activates the scanning beam by actuating a trigger switch, turning on the laser light source which generates a laser beam. The laser beam is reflected off a rotating polygon mirror to produce a multitude of scanning sweeps across the bar code. The scanner may also generate an aiming beam to aid aiming of the scanned beam.
In some applications, it is desirable for the operator to have a data terminal associated with the reader apparatus. A data terminal typically comprises a key pad to permit manual data entry. There have been attempts to integrate a reading device, such as a handheld scanner, with a data terminal. One such device is the Symbol Technologies LRT3800 scanner/portable data terminal system in which a portable data terminal is mounted on top of the gun-shaped handheld scanner. In both the integrated and non-integrated handheld scanner and data terminal systems, the user prefers to use the xe2x80x9cprecision handxe2x80x9d (i.e. the right hand for a right-handed person) for both aiming the scanner and keying in data entry. In either system, when manually keying in data, if the user is using the precision hand to hold and aim the scanner, the user must either switch the handheld unit to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d hand (i.e. the left hand for a right-handed person) or use his/her off hand to actuate keys on the data terminal. Alternately, the user would aim and use the scanner with the off hand to keep the precision hand free for manual data entry.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for scanning items with a scanner being mounted to and/or integral with a pointing instrument, such as for example a handheld writing utensil. In a preferred embodiment, the scanner is assembled in a scanner module which is removably mounted to the pointing instrument. The scanner module may be equipped with an aiming beam for additional help in directing the scan line toward the object to be read. In certain embodiments, the pointing instrument may comprise a pen or pencil, while in other applications it may comprise a pen-based computer stylus for use with an integrated data terminal module operably connected to the scanner module or the data terminal module may comprise a light actuable display screen and the pointing instrument comprising a light pen for operating the data terminal module. Another embodiment is a compact mechanism comprising an integrated diode source, scan mechanism and associated electronics configured as a laser diode coupler based optical scanning system.